During drilling and upon completion and production of an oil and/or gas wellbore, a workover and/or completion tubular string can be installed in the wellbore to allow for production of oil and/or gas from the well. Current trends involve the production of oil and/or gas from deeper wellbores with more hostile operating environments. Various downhole tools may be installed within the wellbore, rather than at the surface of the wellbore, to provide operational control in deep wells. These remote tools can be activated within a wellbore based on control line signals, hydraulic actuation mechanism, and/or mechanical actuation mechanism. When a mechanically actuated mechanism is used to activate or deactivated a downhole tool, the mechanical force is typically supplied by a tubular string deployed within the wellbore. As the depth of the downhole tool increases, the mechanical force required to actuate to the downhole tool may increase in order to overcome various losses within the wellbore, such as friction along the length of the wellbore between the surface and the downhole tool actuation mechanism. As a result, the force placed on the wellbore tubular can be high. This additional force imposes stresses and strains on the wellbore tubular that may be limited by the operational thresholds of the wellbore tubular itself.